This invention relates to the field of electrical switches, and more particularly to small electrical plunger switch assemblies used in low voltage applications where the switch is easily and quickly installed into some larger structure. A need has arisen for an improved easily manufactured electrical switch assembly having a relatively long plunger travel usable without modification in several applications on the same automobile. Such an electrical switch assembly should be adapted for quick fastening to a grounded structure in the automobile via a fastening means that electrically grounds the switch assembly to the grounded structure if grounding is required. The switch assembly should be corrosion resistant and relatively immune to the deleterious effects of occasional dripping water. A gasket should not be required between the switch and the structure into which it is installed. The contacts within the switch should have a wiping action for self-cleaning. The mating wiring harness connected to the switch should not move during operation of the switch. The switch should be compact and light weight.
Accordingly, one object of the instant invention is an improved electrical switch assembly.
Another object is a small electrical switch assembly having a plunger with relatively long travel in relation to the physical size of the switch.
Still another object is an electrical switch assembly usable in relatively low voltage circuits.
Yet another object is an electrical switch assembly that is relatively corrosion resistant, that requires no gasket for installation, and that has self-wiping contacts for self-cleaning.
Another object is an electrical switch assembly adapted for receiving and being automatically electrically grounded by an electrically conductive fastening means as the switch is installed into a grounded structure.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.